vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Ashby
The no longer late Deke Slayton *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Donna Ashby, Nee Donald Kent Slayton *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Space, Earth Orbit. *'Current Residence:' Warp Drive Project Housing, Long Beach *'Birthdate:' November 24, 1994 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 140 *'Build:' Medium slender, generous C cup. *'Marital status:' Single, exploring. *'Description:' A bouncy twenty-something in the typical Nerd uniform of polo and khakis. Her hair is page boy. You can get her in a dress with some difficulty, it is still not worn comfortably. *'Skin coloring:' Fair, with a light tan. *'Eyes:' Hazel *'Hair:' Straw blond. *'Routine Activities:' Working the engineer gig at the Warp drive Project, or training at the Corps of Discovery Academy. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Aeronautical engineer, warp engineer, astronaut (old school). *'Financial Status:' Well off. The CoD pays well. *'Group Affiliations:' CoD, Old Astronaut’s Club. American Society of Engineers. *'Known Associates:' The Old Lags at the CoD. Many people don't get why they treat the beach bimbo as an equal. *'Personality:' Much better grounded than any twenty-something as a right to be. She can be fun loving, but never ditzy in that too young for her own good way. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Enjoy the Hell out of her new circumstances taking ruthless advantage of a second chance. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Reincarnated: Donna is an old man in the body of a young female. While the spell saw that the kinetics of her new body are not an issues, she still has the mind of an octogenarian guy in the body of a nuble female. It causes conflicts with who she was and how she views herself that she must deal with. *'Enemies (And Why):' Neo-Luddites, not something that has come up. *'Special Abilities:' Old mind, young body. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Old guy in young female. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' American Astronaut. Real Life Wiki article. In game Deke Slayton Flew with Steven Ashby on Apollo 18. He gave his life in 1999 to save Jakarta, Indonesia during the Meteor Crisis. He is regarded as a hero there and in the USA. The Warp Drive Project’s Shepard Class Cruiser is named after Deke. In 2012 Steven Ashby saw the ghost of Deke Slayton in space. In the course of investigation he got Therilan. Her presence and sensor package invoked the Littleton Uncertainty Principle Once the sensors are turned off Deke made an appearance. It seems he was stuck in space due to having died there and his body scattered and never buried. Therilan fired those sensors back up and gathered every bit of Human tissue in orbit she could find. She filtered the not Deke from the lot and gave Steve a box with about half a kilo of matter. Then Micheal Flynn, also along for the ride cast a reincarnation on the box. Deke appeared as a young woman. Everyone, Flynn included, was shocked by the occurrence. Therilan really got her brain bent. Deke, now Donna Ashby (Nee Slayton) went home with Steve to get her now female feet under her. Jennifer acts as female technical adviser. Donna decided that reestablishing an official presence as Deke Slayton was not necessary or advisable. She took a position as a "Human refugee" under the Lost Persons Treaty, All the old dogs down at the Warp Drive Project and the Corps of Discovery are clued into the deal. Some are more accepting than others. Donna has been using her newly flexible brain to uptake the new technology. She is the first Human fluent in Vulcan. She has all the advantages of being one of the old school space dogs with the additional advantage of being made of foam rubber and having the new technical knowledge as well. Donna has taken her girl out to play after many a long talk with Jennifer Ashby. She went for the safest boys at the WDP, one of the Aneilog males. They get "sex with no strings". She won't say which one and does not have a current relationship. She is getting comfortable in her female skin. Still looks at girls however. Meta: Jay and Garry have too much fun with this. Category:Ashby Category:Characters Category:Space Category:USA Category:Historical